The Christmas Ring
by Jake Miller
Summary: It's Christmas time and Alvin is trying to find Brittany a gift but has no idea what to get her, will he find something that can touch her heart?  ...Very poor summary much better story!


The Christmas Ring

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's a small gift from me to you, the readers. It's a little story almost completely about Alvin and Brittany around Christmas time. I will warn you now, the beginning is a bit boring but it gets better and fluffier as you go :) Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

Alvin sat in the living room of his house on the couch looking at the Christmas tree himself, Dave and his brothers had set up the other day playing Silent Night on his Golden Echo Harmonica, the chipmunk stared at the tree deep in thought about something that had been tugging on his brain for the last couple of days as he continued to play. As the aroma of fresh baked cookies drifted to his nose from the kitchen where his younger brother was busily baking Christmas cookies Alvin let the last note trail off before sighing softly in pleasure, the soft sent tickling his nose. "Alvin can you give me a hand?" Theodore called from the kitchen breaking Alvin out of his thoughtful trance; Alvin shrugged and made his way into the kitchen saying "what's up Theo?"

"I wanted you to tell me if these taste ok" the smaller chipmunk said holding out a cookie for his older brother to take. Alvin shrugged "if I have to" he said sarcastically taking the cookie with a big smile before taking a bite, he mused and thought about it for a second, "perfect as always" he told his brother. the same wide smile on his cheerful face.

Just as Alvin was about to leave the room Theodore asked "so what did you get Brittany for Christmas?"

Alvin let go of a deep breath as he covered his face with his hand "I didn't yet… I have no idea what to get her"

"Why don't you ask her?" Theodore asked as he popped another tray of cookies into the oven. Alvin nodded "I guess I could…".

Theodore nodded, he really had no ideas so he changed the subject slightly "I'm getting Eleanor a new blender, because hers broke the other week".

"A blender?" Alvin asked with a unique questioning expression on his face, "do you think it wouldn't make a good gift?" Theodore asked concern flooding his voice.

"Yeah… a blender is a… great gift for a person like Eleanor, after all she likes to cook right" Alvin replied.

"That's what I thought too" Theodore said then went back to his cookie baking, Alvin shrugged than left the kitchen heading for his room where he found Simon working on a paper for school. "Simon what are you doing?" Alvin asked in shock, his brother looked up at him and replied "I'm working on the paper that was assigned to us".

"You do know that paper isn't due until March right?" Alvin asked, Simon nodded "I know but I was so excited about working on it that I didn't want to wait until after the holidays".

"You can't be serious… don't you have something else you could be doing like getting a gift for Jeanette?" Alvin said walking around in front of his brother. "And since when have you started caring about my personal life?" Simon retorted crossing his arms.

Alvin rolled his eyes "to tell the truth Simon I don't really care what you do in your personal time but do me one favor that's all I ask… one favor… put the school books aside until after the holidays" the chipmunk said in an almost pleading voice.

Simon sighed "you probably won't leave me alone until I do… so for your sake I'll do it" the blue clad chipmunk said putting the essay he was working on into a folder on his desk. "When you're here… check out what I got for Jeanette" Simon said excitedly as he took a box out from under his bed. Alvin glanced at the box and wore a very confused expression on his face "you're getting your best friend a telescope for Christmas".

"Yeah... but not just any telescope it's a T4 molecular reflect 400" Simon replied

"... I'm sorry Simon I don't speak geek… by the way doesn't Jeanette have a telescope already?" Alvin asked as Simon put the box back under his bed. "That thing she has can barely be classified as a telescope, it gets about as much range as a spyglass" Simon replied.

"Right… I should have known that… how silly of me" Alvin replied as he flopped down on his bed, Simon only shook his head as he sat down on his own bed "what are you getting Brittany for Christmas you only have a week". Alvin scoffed "about that…"

"You are going to get her something aren't you?" Simon asked

"I was but I can't find anything she would like" Alvin replied as he sat up and crossed his legs "do you got any suggestions?"

Simon shrugged "I don't know she's your girlfriend" the taller chipmunk said with a light chuckle

"Oh no Simon not that again, the last time someone called her my girlfriend, which she's not, she didn't speak to me for several months because she thought I was telling people that" Alvin said "and besides I'm too young for a girlfriend anyway".

Simon chuckled some more and was about to reply to that statement when Theodore came walking into the room. "What time did Dave say he was going to be home at?" the youngest chipmunk asked. "Around 8 why do you ask?" Simon replied, the green clad chipmunk shrugged "I was just wondering when he was going to be home is all" he said as he slowly left the room.

"Something's bothering him" Alvin stated as he watched his youngest brother leave the room

"It's Dave's new job at the record company" Simon replied "for some reason they need him to work later and it being Christmas time…you know…"

"It really takes it out of the little guy doesn't it" Alvin said finishing Simon's thought to which Simon nodded in return.

Alvin got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the bare cold ground as he stood there a car pulled into driveway and a man climbed out, "Dave's home?" Alvin announced more like a question then a statement as he headed for the door. Alvin and his brothers hurried to the front door and waited for Dave to enter, "hey fellas" their father said as he took off his scarf and coat "I've got some good news for you".

"You're getting me my own car?" Alvin asked only half-jokingly

"Keep dreaming Alvin… I told the record company I couldn't work past 5 around the holidays that way I can spend more time with you fellas" Dave said gathering them up in a big hug. "That's great Dave" Simon replied as they all broke the hug, "now we have a question for you… Alvin do you want to ask?"

Alvin shrugged just before being pushed out in front by Simon, "yeah… Dave we were wondering if the chipettes could come over for dinner on Christmas Day, they are like family and they are our best friends".

Dave pretended to think about it than said "I don't know… how much does it mean to you fellas?"

"Please Dave" Theodore said "we'll do anything" the short green chipmunk pleaded

Dave laughed "I was kidding, of course they can come over, they are just like family"

"YAY!" all three chipmunks cheered

After dinner the three chipmunks sat with Dave in the living room talking about the true meaning of Christmas and other Christmassy stuff when Theodore asked "why don't we ever get any snow here?" Dave thought for a moment to formulate what he wanted to say so it would make sense to the little chipmunk. "Well Theodore where we live it tends to stay warm enough all year that the snow can't form" the dark haired man replied.

Sometime later after seeing the three chipmunks each yawn Dave glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and said "ok fellas, its bedtime". The three chipmunks nodded then quickly went upstairs and got dressed for bed, then proceeded to climb into their beds, "Simon do you think we'll have any snow this Christmas?" Theodore asked.

Simon took a deep breath "I doubt it Theo… the last I remember us having snow on Christmas was our first Christmas with Dave when we lived in that cabin in the woods".

Theodore nodded sadly then slowly drifted off to sleep along with his brothers.

Alvin woke up the next morning relieved that the alarm hadn't gone off waking him up several hours earlier, the chipmunk sat up, stretched and yawned before flopping back down on his bed. Alvin rolled over and groaned as he checked the clock _'only 11:30'_ he groaned once again before standing up. The chipmunk quickly slung on his cap then proceeded to get changed into his signature red turtle neck sweater before heading down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter stating that his two brothers had gone over to the chipettes. So without further delay he quickly put on his jacket and left the house heading for his best friends' tree house. The chipmunk knocked on the door than waited for an answer. A tall chipette with dark brown hair and glasses answered the door "Alvin" she said almost surprised.

"Hey Jeanette… can I come in?" the chipmunk asked

Jeanette nodded stepping aside, after he went in she then followed him up the steps, when he got to the top he found himself in the room that was the chipette's bed room, living room and kitchen and it was adorned with tons of homemade Christmas ornaments and decorations. "You girls sure do go all out for Christmas, don't you" Alvin said admiring the tree that stood only an inch or two taller than him "huge tree" he said sarcastically.

Brittany scoffed as she walked over to him, "it's not only the biggest we could afford but we didn't want a tree that we could only decorate the lower half" she said putting her hands on her hips. "No I like it, it's cute kinda like you… but the tree is better looking" the chipmunk said looking from Brittany to the tree. "Ha… keep kidding yourself" Brittany retorted turning away from him with a small grin on her face.

"Seriously guys?" Simon asked "not even 1 week till Christmas and you two are going to fight, can't you even get along for Christmas".

Simon's point didn't go unheard, it was just ignored, "she started it" Alvin said giving a nodded towards the chipette. "I did not you were the one who-" Brittany began but was cut off by her sister, "Brittany, Alvin didn't you hear a word of what Simon just said?... I don't care who started it just let it go" Jeanette said "and it wouldn't hurt for you to apologize to each other either for anything and everything".

Both Alvin and Brittany looked away from each other and mumbled something incoherently that sounded something like an apology. "Now if you two could behave long enough; before you came Alvin we were discussing our Christmas day agenda" Simon said as Alvin and Brittany sat down as far apart from each other as they could.

"We'll probably just spend the morning and early afternoon with our families then for dinner we'll get together at your house" Jeanette said recaping everything they had gone over thuse far as she wiped off her glasses on her sweater. "What's the plan for after dinner?" Theodore asked curiously, Simon was the first to answer "we'll most likely hang out at our house for a while… maybe sing a few carols something like that".

"It won't be like Thanksgiving will it?" Eleanor asked sounding somewhat skeptical

"What do you mean Ellie?" Jeanette asked

"At Thanksgiving we were planning on just hanging out for a while but two certain chipmunks wouldn't stop fighting so our holiday was cut short by a very upset Dave after a small food fight" Eleanor replied recalling the event.

"No that won't happen again" Simon said giving his older brother a look.

"What are you looking at me like that for it was her faul-" Alvin started but was stopped short by his brother "not another word Alvin".

Alvin didn't bother finishing his sentence or complain about it he merely just sat there muttering under his breath. Simon nodded as he thought, "I think that about sums up our agenda for Christmas". Everyone agreed upon this then continued to sit around and converse until the sun began to set, "we should probably get home before Dave does so he doesn't worry about us" Simon said slowly standing up.

The six exchanged goodbyes before they left. The three chipmunks reached home and seeing as Dave wasn't home yet they went straight up to their room to talk and wait for their father. Not long after they settled into their warm room Theodore announced he was hungry and that he was going down stairs to find something to eat.

"So Alvin did you figure out what you're going to get Brittany for Christmas?" Simon asked curiously

"To be honest I'm probably not going to get her anything because I have no idea what to get her" Alvin replied. Simon took in a deep breath then released it "Alvin... as hard as this maybe for you to fathom, Brittany would treasure any gift you gave her regardless of what it is as long as it truly came from your heart".

Alvin's expression softened quite a bit "I knew that... but I still want to get her something she would want" he said even though his brain was saying _'I had no idea… ',_ Simon nodded and was about to get up and leave but his brother stopped him "where do you think you're going?"

"Down stairs, why?" Simon replied turning around just as he reached the doorway, "you get back here and help me figure out what I should get for Brittany" Alvin said. Simon chuckled and walked back over and sat down on his bed "let's make a list of everything you think she would want for starters".

"Before we get started I really don't want to get her any clothes… because I hate it when Dave gets me cloths for Christmas" Alvin stated as Simon took out a pen and paper, "so scratch clothing" Simon said.

Little over an hour later Simon tossed his pen aside and covered his eyes with his hands "I think we named enough stuff to fill a department store and none of those things she would want for Christmas" the chipmunk said taking off his glasses. "Maybe I was right in the first place by not planning on getting her anything" Alvin suggested, Simon only shook his head as he replaced his glasses on his face.

"I'm sure if you look around something she's mentioned will come to you" Simon replied, Alvin scoffed "you wanna know the last thing she told me she wanted was?" the chipmunk said "a sports car… not just any old sports car no, a Corvette none the less and it had to be pink". Simon looked at his brother with a look of wonder "she has expensive taste" the bespectacled chipmunk said with a smile "but I'm sure you'll come up with something". Simon left the room leaving Alvin alone to think _'I was right before….it'll be a whole lot simpler if I just don't get her anything'..._

Alvin laid on his bed for a long time pondering everything Simon had said, after a lot of deliberation he decided on the direct approach _'I'll just go ask her what she wants for Christmas'._ The chipmunk went down the stairs and grabbed his coat, "if Dave gets home before I get back tell him I went over to the chipette's" he told his brothers.

Not sure why he was going over there Simon nodded as he watched his brother leave. Alvin walked the couple of blocks then stopped in front of the base of the tree house; the chipmunk knocked on the door and rubbed his cold hands together as he waited. About a minute or so later Jeanette opened the door "Alvin?... what are you doing here?"

"I…. uh… can I come in?" he asked tripping over his words a little bit

"Oh… I'm sorry… you must be freezing" the tall chipette replied letting him in, as he thought about what he was about to do he got an even better idea "Jeanette… I came to ask you a question" the chipmunk began "I was planning on getting Brittany something for Christmas but… I have no idea what to get her" Alvin said feeling his cheeks heating up slightly.

"Aw Alvin… that's sweet of you" Jeanette cooed "hmm….let's see…she can be kinda hard to shop for because her taste is pretty expensive".

Alvin nodded "you're telling me" he replied

"How about this if she mentions anything I'll let you know" Jeanette said with a smile.

Alvin nodded "that works, I'm sure we can come up with something, Christmas is about a week away"

"4 days" Jeanette corrected, the other chipmunk nodded "doesn't leave much time"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something Alvin" Jeanette said giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder "by the way do you want to stay for dinner?"

Alvin thought for a moment "sure I've never actually ate dinner at your house before",

The chipmunk and the chipette went up the stairs to the main part of the tree house, "who was at the door Jeanette?" Brittany asked without turning around from what she was doing.

"Alvin" Jeanette replied

"Alvin was here!" Brittany said whirling around failing to notice the chipmunk right away "and you didn't have him come-" the chipette quickly stopped herself when he saw him, "Alvin I'm sure you had a reason to come all the way over here" she said darkening her tone slightly.

"I was in the neighborhood so I stopped by" Alvin said with a grin

"Alvin don't kid yourself we live right down the street from you" Eleanor put in as she continued making dinner "were you planning on staying for dinner?" she asked

"Sure if you girls don't mind" he replied

Brittany by this point was about to explode because he never answered her question "you never answered my question" the pink clad chipette practically growled.

"To be honest… I came to see my favorite girl" he said teasingly as he slowly circled her

Jeanette and Eleanor tried their hardest not to laugh as Brittany's mouth dropped open but some snuck out prompting Alvin on, "come on Brittany we both know how you feel about me" he said coming to a stop in front of her.

After standing there with her mouth agape for a moment she quickly recomposed herself "why you… how dare you get fresh with me!" she practically shouted.

Alvin backed up smiling slightly as the fire in her eye intensified, "I ought to wipe that pathetic smile off your face!" she said continuing to approach him.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Eleanor whispered to her older sister who shook her head "Alvin did bring this upon himself", Eleanor shrugged then returned to cooking dinner while Brittany pinned Alvin against the wall. "Brittany we should talk about this" Alvin said as his back touched the wall, he really didn't want her to stop he was enjoying himself, Brittany brought her face up close to his so that their noses touched, "start talking Alvin and you better make this extremely good" she demanded her ice blue eyes boring holes in him.

The chipmunk nodded "but I have to do this first" he said then kissed her little pink nose just before ducking out under her arm. "Alvin Seville when I get you… I'm going to kill you!" she shouted wiping her nose, by this time Jeanette and Eleanor where laughing their heads off as they watched the events begin to unfold. Alvin ran over jumping into the air putting his hands on the back of the sofa he flipped himself over landing on his knees, receiving an applause from the other two chipettes but his glory was short lived by a chipette leaping off the couch tackling Alvin to the ground.

Having Alvin on the ground she straddled him sitting on his stomach, "now Alvin, apologize" Brittany demanded, Alvin nodded as if he was defeated and glanced at the others "not in front of your sisters" he said then wiggled is finger in a motion for her to lean down, when she lowered her head he quickly kissed her cheek and rolled to the side knocking her off. Brittany quickly scrambled to her feet and frantically wiped her cheek off.

The two chipmunks ran around the room jumping over or dodging the various pieces of furniture in the big room, "Alvin I swear….when I get my hands on you…" she said letting her voice trail off as she lunged over the small coffee table at him but as she did the chipmunk took the opportunity and kissed her forehead, she quickly reeled back and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as Alvin ran off laughing.

At this point Brittany was about to completely lose it, "you two are a real big help!" she shouted at her sisters, Jeanette held up her hands in front of her and shook her head "this isn't our fight... he's your boyfriend".

Brittany growled darkly as she glanced around the room but saw no sign of Alvin, then from out of nowhere she felt someone kiss the side of her neck. Whirling around quickly she found it was Alvin who was now making a quick getaway to the other side of the room. As Brittany wiped the back of her neck Alvin burst into a fit of laughter, which was enough time for Brittany to run forward and roughly push him to the floor. Standing over him she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him, "hand up please" he said extending his hand towards the chipette, Brittany stared down at him for a long moment before putting her hand down to help him up. Alvin took her hand but as he stood up he leaned down and kissed her hand, making Brittany growl and lunge at him, Alvin dodged to the side, "you forgot to wipe it off" he said prompting Brittany to wipe her hand.

Alvin quickly ran over and rolled under Brittany's bed, thinking she had him the chipette ran over and looked under the bed to find the space empty. "Up here" a voice said from atop the bed, as Brittany jerked her head up to see him lying on the bed he leaned over and kissed her other cheek. He then jumped off the bed and ran back to the other side of the room while Brittany wiped her face. But when she returned her gaze to the other side of the room all she could see was her sister laughing their heads off to the point of tears.

Brittany was about to start walking when something grabbed her around the waist from behind, once Alvin had grabbed her he let himself fall backwards onto the bed letting Brittany fall on top of him. Holding her tightly he began to tickle her in every spot he knew she would never be able to stop laughing.

"Alvin… her sides" Eleanor said in between laughs

Alvin complied and moved his hands there continuing to tickle her causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "Alvin… I … hate… you" she managed to get out in between laughing fits. But Alvin was having too good of a time to worry about what she was threatening. Several minutes later after Brittany's voice was close to the point of hoarseness due to her laughter Alvin stopped, too tired from trying to fight Alvin to do anything else she rolled off of him and laid next to him wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You two done?" Jeanette asked crossing her arms trying her best to sound serious.

"Only if Brittany promises not to kill me" Alvin said glancing over at her

"Never!" Brittany practically shouted as she continued to take in deep breaths, Alvin shrugged "okay" he said as he pulled her on top of himself and began tickling her again making her laugh more. "Alvin… stop… please" Brittany begged as she continued to laugh, as Alvin stopped tickling, her laughing quickly subsided, she breathed a sigh of relief not even bothering to move from on top of him. Alvin chuckled softly then sighed as he let his hands gently fall on her stomach.

As Brittany laid on top of Alvin in his embrace the other chipettes shook their heads holding back chuckles, "I suppose you two are done now?" Eleanor asked

"I'll get you later Alvin" Brittany said more jokingly than serious as she rolled off of him, Alvin only winked at her and hopped off the bed expecting her to chase after him. But Brittany was way too tired she only glared at him then stood up slowly.

"Now that you two are done we can eat" Jeanette said sitting down at a table that had 4 dishes of steaming hot soup. After dinner Alvin stayed a little longer to just hang out and talk making sure the whole time that Brittany wasn't going to lunge out of nowhere at him.

At about 8:30 Alvin let the tree house and headed home, as he entered the house Dave was sitting in the living room with his brothers. "Dave I'm back" Alvin called out as he unzipped his coat, Dave came out and was kinda shocked at what he saw, Alvin's sweater had several rips in it the big yellow 'A' that was stitched to his sweater was falling off and his hair and fur was ruffled as if he was in a fight. "Alvin what happened to you?" Dave asked curiously, the chipmunk examined his sweater for a second then realized he couldn't look much better. "Me and Brittany… we uh got into a little scuffle" Alvin stated with a smile.

"Who won?" Dave asked trying to determine how bad Brittany must look. "I did" the chipmunk replied, "Brittany is okay right" Simon asked walking towards his brother "of course, we weren't actually trying to hurt each other" the red capped chipmunk said hanging his coat up "we were just trying to kill each other".

**Back with the Chipettes:**

"Brittany you're a mess" Jeanette said finally taking a good look at her sister, most of her hair was out of its usual pony tail, and her hair and fur was ruffled up pretty good. "But I had fun Jeanette that's all that matters" the chipette said happily as she let her hair down and began brushing it. "So you do like Alvin... Brittany if you like him why do you let everybody else including him think that you hate him?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"I don't, that's what they want to think I guess… besides I don't think like is the correct term… I think 'interested' fits better" she said continuing to brush her soft auburn hair. "So you don't like him you're just interested in him?" Eleanor asked joining the conversation, Brittany groaned as she put her brush down "Alvin and me are just friends" she said turning to face her sisters. "You mean best friends don't you?" Jeanette corrected, Brittany rolled her eyes "whatever Jeanette". Jeanette chuckled and leaned over towards her little sister and whispered "somebodys got a crush", Eleanor giggled gaining Brittany's attention "what are you two snickering about?" she asked her voice heated with mild anger.

"Nothing important" Jeanette replied, "good" Brittany retorted

With that discussion closed they finished preparing for bed then not long after that the three chipettes settled into their beds for the long cold night.

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed making it Christmas Eve, all six chipmunks were running hither tither and yonder as the excitement built up for the big day that was tomorrow well everyone but Alvin who had a problem, he still hadn't gotten anything for Brittany. After helping Dave and the others finish getting ready for tomorrow he rushed up to his room grabbed every dollar he had saved for the past year and ran out of the house towards the town.<p>

The chipmunk walked down the busy streets as he glanced around while being jostled by the other people, he stopped suddenly when he saw a jewelry store, but it was what was in the window that made him stop, he saw a golden ring with a small heart shaped ruby set in the center of it, _'all guys get the girl they love a ring!'_ he thought as he rushed into the shop, even though it wasn't crowd there was still a lot of people in the building for the size it was.

Alvin quickly made his way up to the counter after waiting in line for several minutes but for him it seemed like hours but finally it was his turn "I would like to purchase that-" he started but cut himself off when he realized it was gone "where did it go?"

The man followed his gaze and said "that ring is a very hot item this Christmas, just sold the last one to that man there" he said pointing to a man walking out the door, very downhearted at this Alvin nodded and said "thank you" his voice quiet and heavy weighted down by his disappoint, he was about to leave when the man took notice of his state and said "hold up son…" he walked around the counter and kneeled down next to the chipmunk. "You were buying that ring for somebody special weren't you?" he asked, the chipmunk nodded "I was gonna get it for this girl I like".

The man nodded "tell you what son… I've got this slightly more expensive ring..." he said reaching over to the counter and taking out a beautiful sterling silver ring with a heart shaped red ruby in it flanked on either side by two silver hearts, "seeing as it's a Christmas gift for a special girl, I'll give it to you for the price of the other one". Alvin almost immediately perked up "you would do that for me?" The man smiled "of course I would".

"That'll be $899.99" the man said, Alvin's heart dropped as he laid every dollar he had on the counter, the chipmunk counted it out "$689.23…." he said digging around in his pockets, he took out everything he had then he found it, his Golden Echo Harmonica that the one Dave had gotten him for Christmas a long time ago, he kissed it and laid it on the counter then took off his hat and put that down as well.

"That's everything I've got" he said as the man pushed his yo-yo, broken pencil and crumbled up paper to the side. Then the clerk saw a picture, he picked up the photo and looked at it, "this is the girl isn't?" he asked holding the photo of Brittany up, Alvin nodded as a tear came to his eye. The man nodded and laid down the photo, "tell you what…" he said putting Alvin's cap back on the chipmunks head the man then handed him the photo as he thought about what he wanted to say, then finally a smile lit up the jewelers face "would you like free engraving?"

A broad smile crossed Alvin's face as he nodded his head the man than passed him a pen and paper, Alvin then wrote down the following 'Alvin+Brittany'.

"I'll put this through right now I'll have it done by tomorrow morning if I have to stay all night" the man said with a smile, Alvin pulled himself up onto the counter and gave the man a hug "thank you so much". Alvin then left the shop and went home for the day happy he had made the right choice.

Later that evening the phone rang, Dave answered, said a few words then said "Alvin it's for you", Alvin took the phone and said "hello?"

"Alvin this is Barney from the jewelry store, I'm the clerk you talked to" the man said

"How did you get my name?" Alvin asked confused

"The engraving message… which is why I called, the machine broke shortly after you left… it might take longer than I thought depending when the repair man gets here…oh hold on a sec he's here, I'll see what he says hold on".

Alvin nodded even though he knew the man couldn't see him,

After several minutes passed the man came back to the phone "Alvin I'm sorry bud but a part's broken and it won't be able to get here until after Christmas".

"Oh... thanks Barney" the chipmunk said as disappointment and sadness overtook him, he then hung up with a sigh.

Alvin slowly went outside into the gathering darkness and looked up at the clouded over sky, then he felt something cold touch his nose then another gently landed on his face, it was snowing. _'At least Theodore got his wish'_ the chipmunk thought as he watched his brothers come running out of the house. The three chipmunks stood out in the front yard for a few minutes just watching the very rare occurrence of a snow fall. But Alvin quickly grew bored watching the small white flakes float down through the air so he went back inside, the chipmunk walked up the stairs thinking to himself _'what am I going to do? Brittany's ring is in the jewelry store, what am I going to give her?'_

The chipmunk thought and thought about this until his head started to hurt but all of this seemed to pause when Simon popped his head threw the open door way, "Alvin you coming?" Simon asked. "Where?" Alvin asked surprised to see Simon all dressed up in his coat and hat, "Alvin we go caroling every year on Christmas Eve" Simon said as he watched his brother sluggishly get off his bed, "Alvin are you alright?" the blue clad chipmunk asked.

Alvin nodded then followed his younger brother down the stairs, the group of chipmunks and Dave left the house to meet up with the chipettes and some of the other families that would be caroling as well. After getting into the mood and singing several classic carols like Silent Night, and the First Noel, Alvin started singing a rock remix of Joy to the World which the other chipmunks quickly joined in, Dave normally would have stopped them but he saw how much fun they were having and let it go. Everybody stayed until they just became too cold and went home by the time the chipmunks and the chipettes left they were shivering violently so Dave quickly ushered them home and sat them in front of the fire place, after they were adequately warmed, the chipettes departed for their tree house while the chipmunks went to bed.

All three chipmunks had a very hard time falling asleep due to the anxiety of Christmas Day only being a couple of hours away. But that wasn't all that was on Alvin's mind he was busy thinking about his gift for Brittany that was currently in the basement of a jewelry store. Even though he found it hard to fall asleep it did eventually happen.

The next morning Alvin was up before the sun at 5:30 mostly because he liked to go down and look at the tree while it was still dark out with all the presents underneath it, the twinkling lights and the reflecting glass balls, it just looked so peaceful and beautiful to him. Silently making his way down stairs he stood in the entrance of the living room admiring the sight breathing a sigh as the multi colored lights on the tree twinkled in the darkness. With that he started up the stairs but was stopped by the sudden ringing of the telephone, knowing who it was he ran over and scooped the hall phone off the hook before the phone could ring a second time "hello?" Alvin said

"Alvin… Barney here… hope I didn't wake you, by the way Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Alvin replied a smile creeping onto his face

"I made you a promise yesterday Alvin, I told you that I would have that ring engraved for you even if I had to stay up all night and I did, it virtually took all night but I engraved the message by hand, you can swing by the shop anytime you want it'll be in a velvet case in the mail box on the door… hope your girl likes it" he said

"Thank you so much Barney… I don't know how to thank you" Alvin replied

"Don't let that girl of yours slip through your fingers… she's a diamond in a field of coal, treat her so… talk to you later man" he said then hung up.

Alvin nodded as he hung up the phone, the chipmunk quickly ran out the door and to the jewelry store, he opened the mail box and took out the little case, he quickly took out the ring and looked at the engraving on the inside of the band and it looked perfect. He ran as quickly as he could in the approaching dawn light. He ran over to the chipettes' tree house and went to turn the door knob but found it locked _'who locks the door to a tree'_ he thought as he looked up at the porch that was on the second floor. He put the case into his pocket and climbed the tree, as he pulled himself onto the porch he sighed hoping that the porch door was unlocked. He got up and tried the knob, it turned he snuck in and made his way over to Brittany's bed, he slowly put his hand over her mouth waking her instantly, she tried to scream but was prevented by his hand, after giving her a second to recognize him he removed his hand "Brittany come with me I have something for you". Still mostly asleep she nodded and slid out of bed as she did she grabbed a small wrapped package off her nightstand. The chipmunks went down the stairs and out into the freshly fallen snow, Alvin led her a little ways down the road to where there was a park bench facing in the eastern direction. Sitting her down he sat down as well and took out the little case "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it" he said as she handed her the small case.

Brittany smiled at him "Alvin that's fine-" she started to say but cut herself off; as she saw the ring she sucked in a deep breath "Alvin… it's beautiful!" she exclaimed taking it out of the case, she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger and admired it "it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Brittany said still looking at the ruby in the center. "Look on the inside" he prompted, she quickly slid it off her finger and read the inscription "Alvin…" she said letting her voice trail off as she lost herself in his dark blue eyes.

Alvin broke the stare first "I know I could have done better"

"No Alvin I like it it's cute just like you" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, remembering the battle they had a couple nights ago Alvin said "you owe my a few more".

Brittany giggled "oh… I got this for you… it's nothing compared to this" the chipette said handing him the small package she had, afraid her gift wasn't going to be good enough.

"Brittany… you didn't have to" he said as he ripped off the paper, a tear came to his eye when he saw what it was. There in his lap was a gold plated harmonica case, not just any case a 'Golden Echo Harmonica' case and on the lid engraved in fancy scroll script was his name, he slowly opened the case and felt the inside velvet liner. "Brittany… I traded my Harmonica to buy your ring" he said sadly.

"Alvin… I'm sorry I didn't know" Brittany said putting her arm around him, but then it hit her "… you sold your most prized possession for me?"

Alvin nodded, "do you want me to return the case and get you something else?" Brittany asked looking at his down cast face. Alvin shook his head "no… I want it that way every time I look at it I'll think of not only my Harmonica but you as well".

Brittany nodded "I should probably be getting back before my sisters wake up" Alvin nodded and stood up then helped her up as well. When she was standing up in front of him she kissed him on the other cheek "thank you again Alvin… this is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten".

"Me too" Alvin said, he walked Brittany back to her tree house then continued home, when he got back his family was just waking up so he waited down stairs as if nothing had happened.

After the three brothers and Dave exchanged their gifts, they ate a quick breakfast than split up to either play with, assemble or stash their various gifts. As Alvin came down the stairs to grab something else to eat, there was knock on the door. Theodore who was already in the living room was the first person to get to the door he opened the door to reveal D.J, Hogan, Pepper and John. "Merry Christmas little buddy!" D.J said holding out a foot long hoagie for the little chipmunk, his eyes bulged out of his head as he willingly accepted the gift "thank you D.J" the chipmunk said before taking off into the house leaving Alvin standing at the door "you really made his day" the red clad chipmunk said with a smile.

"I already ate one and didn't think I could finish a second on" D.J replied "is Dave here?"

Alvin shrugged "in the kitchen I think"

D.J nodded then walked past the chipmunk into the kitchen followed by his 'minions', in the meantime Alvin went outside and stood in the freshly fallen snow taking in deep breaths of the cold air. Beginning to get bored he began to walk back into his house, but as he turned to do so he heard the faint sound of Christmas music being played, more than likely from a radio but the reason it really caught his ear was because it was being played on a harmonica, nodding softly to himself remembering all the good times he had with his harmonica.

Later that afternoon after the sun had set letting darkness settle over the little neighborhood a knock was heard at the door. Simon walked over to the door and answered it; from Alvin's spot on the couch he couldn't quite see who was at the door or hear what they were saying but Simon turned around and said "Alvin… he wants to talk to you", the chipmunk hopped off the couch and walked over quite surprised by who he saw "Barney? What are you doing here?" he asked stepping out onto the cold concrete threshold with his bare feet.

"Alvin I've been thinking about our deal…" the man said

Alvin was afraid he was going to ask for more money "what about our deal?" he asked timidly

"It just didn't feel right taking this away from you" he said taking out Alvin's harmonica "Merry Christmas Alvin"

A tear fell from Alvin's eye as he took the harmonica from the man's hand; the chipmunk then threw his arms around the man's neck in a hug "thank you Barney".

"It's the least I could do" he said with a smile "how did she like the ring?"

"She loved it… and thank you again for the engraving" the chipmunk said, "not a problem man… now I've got to get going I promised my mom I would spend Christmas with her"

Alvin nodded "Merry Christmas Barney"

The man smiled and waved as he departed from the Seville's house, Alvin quickly ran inside and straight up to his room, he carefully placed the harmonica into the case Brittany had gotten him and put it on his nightstand. As he started for his bedroom door he heard voices coming from outside, he rushed over to his window and saw the chipettes coming up the path. Grabbing his harmonica on his way out he ran down the stairs and out the front door meeting them halfway up the path, "Brittany!... I got it back" he cried out happily as he ran up to the pink chipette.

Brittany was not only surprised but confused as well "got what back?" she asked

"My harmonica… the man from the jewelry store came by and gave it back" the chipmunk exclaimed happily then began to play 'The First Noel'.

"What man from what jewelry store?" Eleanor asked curiously as confusion over took her brain

"Oh… I forgot to tell you guys" Brittany said "Alvin got me this ring for Christmas", she held out her hand for them to examine the silver ring as she continued "but he didn't have enough so he gave the man his harmonica".

"It's true" Alvin said taking a break from his song "how about we go inside… my feet are getting a little cold".

Jeanette glanced down at Alvin's bare feet and gasped "Alvin you're going to catch a cold"

"I don't care" Alvin replied "this has got to be one of the best Christmas' ever" he said practically leaping for joy. Ignoring him the three chipettes quickly pushed him inside while he continued to play Christmas carols on his harmonica, upon entering the house they were greeted by Simon and Theodore. "Merry Christmas" the chipettes greeted giving their respective counterpart a hug, "Merry Christmas" each chipmunk replied with a smile.

With the moment over Simon quickly pulled Jeanette into the living room while Theodore pulled Eleanor down the hallway so they could exchange gifts.

"Simon!... it's beautiful" Jeanette exclaimed running her hand down the sleek telescope "thank you Simon" the chipette said wrapping her arm around him in a one armed hug which he free accepted and returned, "by the way… I got you something... when I saw these at a pawn shop I immediately thought of you" she said handing him a cube shaped package. Simon chuckled as he tore the paper off, "Jeanette… I love these books… thank you so much, now I won't have to keep borrowing them from the library" he said looking at the novel set he held in his hands.

"I…kinda got something for you" Theodore said as his cheeks turned a rosy red as he held out his gift for her to take. The chipette smiled and accepted his gift, she quickly ripped off the paper and gasped "Theodore… thank you… I've needed a new blender for a week now, it's even in my favorite color… green" she said giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek making his rosy red cheeks darken in color. "You're welcome" he replied softly shyly playing with his fingers. Quickly putting aside her gift she handed him a large thick book "I know it isn't much but I thought you would like it". The small green chipmunk quickly leafed through the giant cook book that not only contained some of Eleanor's secret recipes but recipes from all over the globe for gourmet dishes. "I love it… thank you Ellie… it's so hard to get recipes from certain parts of Asia".

After the gift exchange was finished the six chipmunks went into the dining room where Dave was waiting for them. After they all sat down Dave led grace then they started eating, after they finished Alvin took out his harmonica and started playing another Christmas song. "Alvin… Alvin!… ALVIN!" Dave shouted getting the chipmunk's attention, "yes Dave?" the chipmunk said putting the harmonica down, "Christmas toast" Simon whispered to his brother. The red clad chipmunk quickly complied and stood up with the others taking his drink in his hand and putting it towards the center of the table raised high as did everybody else, "Merry Christmas" Dave said.

"Merry Christmas!" the six chipmunks cheered in unison.

Immediately after dinner while everyone was sitting around the table talking, Alvin discretely stood up and tiptoed out of the room. Although he managed to go mostly unnoticed one certain chipette noticed him leaving and left right after him just as discretely. "Alvin, where are you going?" Brittany asked as he stopped just under the archway into the living room. Alvin stopped and looked at her in the dim light of the hallway as she walked closer to him, "you look beautiful" he said ignoring her question, Brittany blushed as she looked away, "you don't look to bad yourself" she replied.

Brittany slowly moved closer to him so that they were only about a foot apart, "is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Alvin asked tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. Brittany giggled "it must be just you" she replied with a smile, Alvin nodded then began looking around as he readjusted his cap on his head. Finally his gaze came to rest on something hanging from the arch, Brittany saw his interested gaze and followed it then smiled nervously as they both continued to look at the mistletoe hanging from the archway. Slowly their eyes began to revert to look at each other, Alvin smiled then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brittany shook her head "that wasn't a kiss Alvin" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, Alvin licked his drying lips nervously as he wrapped his arms around the chipette's waist. Brittany slowly moved her face towards his as he moved his towards hers as well, their lips gently met in a soft but passionate loved filled kiss...

THE END!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year! And thank you for reading and reviewing the story.**

**Hope you liked it… this was my first attempt at a Christmas story so be nice while reviewing ;)**


End file.
